User blog:Codexhak/.Fanfic - SoWD - Chapter 1
'Declare War' 'Outskirts of Appire, September, 20th, 5:00 PM' ???: 'Sir, Damien has gotten troops and is attacking Appire! '???2: '*sigh* Go and get troops to defend against them... '???: 'BUT...you're the General...shouldn't you go? '???2: 'No, Damien will really kill me if he sees me alive '???: 'Ugh...fine :| 'Border of Appire, 6:00 PM Damien: 'FIRE!!! KA-BOOM!!! '''Commando Bloon: '''um...Damien... '''Damien: '''WHAT?! '''Commando Bloon: '''Defenders are here '''Damien: ...'great... '???: '''Move the bomb tower! '''Sniper Monkey: '*moves bomb tower* *fires bomb tower* *bomb tower's bomb kills 5 of Damien's troops* '???2: '''Good work. Where's Magica? '???: '''Void...I thought you said you'd stay at the Outskirts... '''Void: '''Change of plans, go find Magica. ' '???2:' Yes, sir '''Damien: '''VOID?! WTF?! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU 4 MONTHS AGO!!! >:( *rage* '''Void:' Well you didn't XD Damien: '''*rage* ATTACK Hundreds of Commando Bloons then fire at Void's troops but no one got killed because Magica's Whirlwind blew away all the bullets '''Magica: Nice try Void: About time you got here, good work Colonel ???: Thanks The bloons and monkeys now start shooting each other (Only sniper monkeys are in Void's army except ???, Void, and Magica) (only Commando Bloons are in Damien's army except Damien, and the bomb bloons they use for cannons) ???: *fires dartling gun* *kills 2 Commando Bloons* Magica: '''Void...VOID... '''Void: WAT? Magica: '''Look, Damien has his Laser Gun '''Void: ... Damien: *rage* *fires Laser Gun killing 20 Sniper Monkeys* Void: ugh...*teleports behind Damien and attempts to stab him but fails but manages to stab his Laser Gun* Damien: You survived last time but not this time. *fires Laser Gun* *Laser Gun explodes* *gets knocked back* OUCH...GO FINISH THEM OFF I'LL BE WATCHING FROM "SOMEWHERE" *rage* *leaves* Void: '''*sigh* ATTACK THOSE COMMANDO BLOONS .*bang* *bang* *bang* .*Damien arrives in a Blimp-based Fighter* '''Void: ugh...i can't beat that type of plane... Magica: hmm...*summons Super Phoenix* *Super Phoenix burns plane* Damien: 'ARGH...*teleports back to the Bloons Empire* Void's troops then pop all of the Commando Bloons and the burnt Blimp-based Fighter falls down and explodes '''Spy: '''They killed all his troops...Damien won't be happy...*sigh* '???3: YO, DIE, I DON'T ALLOW BLOON SPIES TO LIVE Spy: 'eh? *gets stabbed* *dies* '''Void: '... ECLIPSE? '''Eclipse: yeah Void: wUT aRE yOU dOING hERE Eclipse: I have always been here (...) Void: ... Magica: '''um...who is he? '''Void: Oh, this is Eclipse, my cousin. I thought he died 5 years ago when he tried to defend against an attack from Damien. Eclipse: '''(facepalm) I can't die with this attack! *slashes with a dagger and a bright orange-yellow beam appears* '''Void: ... ... ... when did you learn how to do that attack? Eclipse: Lets talk later we have to destory the secret time bombs he placed. 'Bloons Empire, 10:00 PM' Damien: '*rages* *rages* *rages* '''Servant: '''Calm down Damien '''Damien: '*RAGES* GET OUT '''Servant: *gulp* *leaves* Damien: I'm ready to send 9182645814762390184 Bombers over there Eclipse: You don't have that much *sets off an Atomic Bomb* Damien: 'WHO'S OVER THERE *KA-BOOM!!!* Damien's fortress then explodes but again, Damien teleports far away so it doesn't injure him '''Damien: '... *calls Elec* GO SEND AS MANY BOMBERS AS YOU CAN TO APPIRE AND TELL SOME BLOONS TO REBUILD MY FORTRESS!!! *RAGE* *RAGE* '''Appire, 10:20 PM Void: ECLIPSE ARE YOU CRAZY Eclipse: No, but.. .*90 Bombers appear* Void: YES YOU ARE CRAZY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF BLOWING UP A FORTRESS WHEN YOU KNOW HE'LL SEND A COUNTERATTACK Eclipse: *gulp* .*A Ground Zero then appears and nukes all the bombers completely obliterating them* Void, Eclipse, and Magica: O.O .*The Ground Zero then explodes* Damien: *fires his Hydro Rocket Pods* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* Eclipse: '*continuously fires energy beams* '''Damien: '*dodges energy beams* *gets tired* *teleports away* *rages* '---Chapter 1 END---' '''Profiles Void Overshadow the Monkey Assassin (Update) - Somehow survived getting shot by Damien's Laser Gun 4 months ago and is the General of Appire. Eclipse Overshadow the Monkey Assassin (Age: 48) - Void's cousin and can destroy a whole attack from Damien with his energy beam. ??? the Dartling Gun (Age: Unknown) - Name and age is unknown but he/she is a dartling gun and a Colonel. Magica the Wizard Lord (Age: 55) - A wizard lord and is in Void's army. Notices things fast. Damien the Deflation Bloon (Update) - Gets mad and rages if his attacks fail. Also owns a Blimp-based Fighter Category:Blog posts